


Interested

by RiceQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceQueen/pseuds/RiceQueen
Summary: Link works at a cafe in a ritzy neighborhood because the tips are better. He is just closing up shop when a rather handsome man shows up in need of a caffeine fix. Enter Ganon. (This is about half smut, in case you were wondering.)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually finished a fic in... oh, maybe a thousand years. I JUST started playing BotW and I'm in love. If you're here from my other fics, I will finish those at some point. I just have a hard time writing when I'm not inspired to do so. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this pair tho. The world needs more ganlink.

Honestly, he's minding his own business. There are tables to be wiped down and chairs to be put up. Blinds to close and machines to clean. Link had just opened the till to start counting when the bell to the cafe rings. 

And then _he_ walks in.

Link looks up at the sound, already reaching for a notepad to tell the person that it is _exactly_ 9:01, thank you very much. And the cafe will be open promptly at 7:00, at your convenience. But then the pen drops from his hand and rolls across the counter, where it falls to the floor. Link can only stare. 

The man is… well. He might be the most handsome man Link has ever seen. He's tall, and the shock of red hair that is almost a _mane_ is absolutely stunning against his black skin. He has a neatly trimmed beard, and Link follows it up his strong jaw to his high cheekbones, and further to golden eyes. Eyes that are absolutely _shining_ with amusement. 

"Hello, I am so sorry to trouble you."

He strides in confidently, shoulders back, and his long dark coat is open to reveal a fancy fitted suit. He smiles at Link, and the Hylian feels himself go red from the tips of his ears to his neck. Link clutches the notepad to his chest, eyes darting to the counter for another pen. 

"Ah, I believe you dropped this," and the man bends down and collects the pen, holding it out for Link to take. He does, and his ears droop when he notices that the mans hands are literally _twice_ as big as his. He makes a small sound and smiles at the man shyly, takes the pen, and quickly scribbles down.

_I am sorry sir, but we are closed for the night._

The man reads it and nods, "Yes, I did see the sign. I had hoped you might make an exception. I am staying in a hotel while my home is renovated. I have a conference coming up I must prepare for. I'm afraid while the hotel is immaculate, the coffee is… not." He chuckles, and Link nods and smiles at him, sighing a bit. He holds up a slender finger and turns, picking up three sizes of paper cup and turning around. He holds them up and raises an eyebrow, looking up at the man in question. 

"I'll take a large. One and one, please. A shot of espresso." 

Link swiftly replaces two of the three cups and turns to the back counter, checking the temperature and the batch time of the coffee in the pot. He fills the cup and adds the sugar and cream after the espresso, turning and holding the pen to the cup, he looks over at the man expectantly. For his part, the Gerudo man is watching him with interest, but grins slyly when Link nods towards the pen and coffee cup. 

"My name?"

Link nods, unable to fight the blush as it intensifies across his cheeks. 

"Ganondorf. But please, Ganon is shorter."

Link has already written his name down and slips a cardboard sleeve on the cup when he is done speaking. Ganon takes the drink gratefully, his large fingers brushing against Links. He blows on it and takes a sip, humming and releasing a deep sigh. It's like a purr, and Link wants to hear more of it. That sound of pure bliss. He is confused for a moment when Ganon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black wallet, leafing through for a small enough bill. 

Link waves his hand, and when he has Ganons' attention, shakes his head and points to himself. Pulling a 5 out of his apron he rings up the drink and pays for it himself, dropping the change into his pocket. Ganon stands there for a moment, but eventually reaches a hand out for Link to shake. 

"Who do I have the pleasure of thanking tonight?"

And oh, yeah, okay, so those are words Link isn't going to forget any time soon. Suddenly less bold than he was ten seconds ago, Link accepts the handshake and points with his other hand at his nametag. He mouths the word too, _'Link.'_

"Link," he answers back, "I will be back to repay your kindness in full. I'll be sure to come back during open hours." Link watches him go, suddenly very upset that the mans' coat is so long. Ganon turns at the door to shoot him a wink, "See you tomorrow."

The next day, it isn't just Link working, thankfully. Urbosa has him at one of the tills and Saria on the other. It's busy, and the small cafe is almost full. The lines go near to the door on both sides, and the tables are full. It's stressful, but they take it in stride. It isn't an odd afternoon by any means. 

Link hands a tray with three teas in it to an elderly Hylian who calls him 'dear' and Link thinks she might pinch his cheek if they were at a family gathering. As it is, she leaves him a peppermint candy that he puts in his apron before putting on a smile for the next customer. 

The man utterly dwarfs him, and not unlike last night, has that same charming smile. 

Ganon.

Link is grinning up at him before he can stop himself, and Ganon laughs at his enthusiasm. "Hello again, little Link. I had hoped to catch you at a quieter time. Do you have a break soon?"

Link leans over, looking at the long line behind Ganon and shakes his head, holding up his hands helplessly. The Gerudo turns and, after seeing the line, nods, and faces Link again. "Ah, well if it's all the same, I'll wait here until you have a moment. Today I'll have a chai tea please, with a touch of milk." Link nods, and sets about making the simple drink quickly. He hesitates as he writes the name on the cup, but ultimately writes, 'Ganon ;)'.

He rings up the drink and this time, Ganon hands him a crisp looking bill that Link quickly puts away in the till and moves to hand him the change. Ganon takes it and puts it straight into the tip jar, gesturing at a back table where a couple is just leaving. "I'll be over there, at your convenience. Thank you for the tea."

It takes about a half hour before Link can finally breathe. Most of his customers know he can't speak at this point, but there are always a few who get upset about it. Saria is helping out the last family, so Link sets out to clean the tables and sweep the floor. Ganon has a laptop in front of him, and a stack of official looking papers beside him that he references. There are half-moon glasses on his face, gold like his eyes, that Link quite desperately wants to see up close. 

He circles past Ganon's table, and hesitates before tapping it once. Even sitting, Ganon is almost eye level with Link standing. It makes a heat curl in his belly. The Gerudo looks up at him over the rim of his glasses, smiling, "Ah, Link. Do you have a moment now?"

Link looks around, and spots Saria sweeping across the way, so shrugs and nods, hesitantly taking a seat across from him. Ganon closes his laptop and carefully puts his glasses in a dark case, sighing and rolling his shoulders.

"I was hoping to thank you properly. Thanks to you, I was able to stay up late enough to finish the bulk of my work. Now, it's just small edits and I'll be set."

Link makes a quick sign, and mouths the words, _'What do you do?'_

Ganon tilts his head a bit before answering, staring at Links lips slightly longer than is necessary to read them. "I run a large company. We are expanding into Hylia, but the main branch is in the Valley. We have been very successful since the overhaul a few years ago."

Link nods along, realizing that Ganon must be in a position of great power. It explained his confidence and style, anyway. The Hylian feels suddenly lackluster, in his sweatpants that look like dress pants, and coffee stained apron. 

"What do you do here? When you aren't working at the cafe, that is."

Link brightens at the question. 

_'I'm a student at the University. History and Literature.'_

"Oh, a history buff. You'd fit in with my friends quite well." Ganon sips his tea, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "My friend Kass actually just graduated that course. He is the son of one of my partners. Here," he pushes the phone over to Link, a picture pulled up on it. It's a vast library, huge and warmly lit. Books and artifacts line the shelves and Link can't help the exuberant grin that lights his face up. And then Link sees Ganon in the photo, sitting at a massive mahogany desk in an equally massive high-backed chair. His gold half-moons sit on his nose, and the mound of paperwork beside him looks… taxing. Link points to Ganon in the photo, raising an eyebrow at the man across from him.

Ganon leans forward to get a better look, and laughs, "Ah, yes, Kass stayed with me while he studied here in Hylia. He's traveled a lot, actually. Even though he loves history he has always been more of a musical soul. I can't tell you how lovely it is to wake up to him playing piano in the morning." 

Or what it might be like to wake up with _Ganon_ listening to piano in the morning. But Link nods along anyway, moving to pass the phone back to Ganon. He takes it back with a smile, small crows feet at the corners of his eyes crinkling with the expression. "I'm sure he wouldn't be averse to you using it, if you like. Textbooks are expensive. And I'm sure the library could use some life in it. I've been traveling so much I haven't had a chance to properly make use of it in some time."

Link sputters, hands waving in the air at the generous offer, his ears low and stained red as he tries to politely refuse and _not_ look like a complete idiot. 

"I insist," Ganon says firmly, reaching out to take one of Links smaller hands in his own. "Link, if I overstep, please tell me so I might leave straight away. But, having been through many years of university myself, it is expensive enough to live and attend at the same time. Let alone buy books and niceties. You were kind to me. Let me do this for you, so that we might be on even ground."

Link is staring at their hands, still together. Ganon has warm skin, and his hands are strong. Links head swims at the thought that this beautiful man could probably crush Link if he wanted to. But is instead offering him books and free access to things he might need later. His blue eyes raise to see Ganon's gold, so sincere and gentle that it almost makes Link want to cry. 

With his other hand, Link signs and mouths, _'Thank you, but-'_

"Please," he rumbles, squeezing Links hand only just before pulling away. "You'd really be doing me a favour. Kass would string me up if he knew his precious books weren't being appreciated. Admittedly, I find you very interesting, and I'd like to learn more about you. Selfish, perhaps."

Link considers the offer, finally sighing in defeat as he smiles up through his lashes at the Gerudo. _'Alright. I'd be really grateful! I don't suppose you have anything on the Great Calamity?'_

Ganon smiles, white teeth flashing as he fishes out his cell phone again. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'll ask Kass, but everything should be categorized properly. I do actually have an inventory sheet somewhere. Hold on." 

And then he is flicking through his phone, and Link looks away. Phones are private affairs in his opinion. But then Ganon is thrusting it outward again, and Link accepts it after a brief scramble when his hands get caught in his apron. Pulled up is a blank profile, with Link's name and the phone number box blinking.

"Strictly for the library business. I promise not to bother you."

Link thinks about telling Ganon he already _bothers_ him in the best way, actually, and bites his lip at the thought. Maybe Ganon knows even though he didn't say it, though, because he has a sly look in his eye that can't be mistaken for anything else. Link flushes again, and honestly he needs to get better at controlling that, and types his information into the phone. He adds a laté emoji to his name, and after hesitating, fills in the notes section. 

_Notes: Interested in the private library. Very interested in the man who owns the private library. Call or text any time._

He averts his eyes when he hands it back to Ganon, hand shaking a bit, and when the silence from the other man goes on too long, he dares a peek. 

Ganon is looking at him fondly, holding the phone loosely in his hand, before typing out a text and moving to stand. 

"Well, I should be off. I have meetings until late this evening, and another call I need to make before then." Link stands in a rush as well, rubbing his sweaty hands in his apron and looking up at Ganon with all the bravery he can muster. Links phone is in the back room. What did the man say? Was the text for him? Why is he leaving so suddenly? Oh, _Hylia,_ what a fool he was. 

But Ganon doesn't appear angry, or ruffled in any way. He puts his things away in an over the shoulder leather bag, and is quickly pulling on his long, heavy coat. Link watches him do so, and gives a careful smile at the larger man when he finishes gathering his things. Ganon moves to walk by him, or so Link thinks. Instead he suddenly finds Ganon in his space, towering over him and looking down with a gentle smile. "I'll text you."

And then he's moving away, towards the door. He gives Link a short wave when he leaves, and the bell ringing as the door closes breaks the spell over Link. Making a mad dash for the backroom, he yanks open his jacket and grabs his phone from his pocket, unlocking the screen to see a text from a new number. 

_?: Interested in a restaurant down the block. I'll pick you up at 8._

He stands there, flustered and gaping and turns at someone laughing. Saria is standing behind the register, staring at him and leaning back against the counter. "Oh, Link."

He texts Zelda in a rush. His roommate in the apartment they share a couple blocks down. She laughs when he all but begs her for help getting ready, but promises to have things planned for his arrival. He gets off work at seven, which doesn't exactly give him ample time to get ready.

Link runs home as fast as he can as soon he clocks out, bursting in the door and knocking over an umbrella behind the door in the process. The apartment smells like cinnamon and cloves, warmly lit and welcoming. Zelda is in his room, and when he kicks off his shoes and enters, he wonders what he's gotten into. 

"Okay, so I have outfits planned but I need to know where you're going."

Link shrugs at her helplessly, _'He just said down the block.'_

She groans and shoves him towards the bathroom. "Go shower. I'll figure something out." Link strips down and scrubs down a lot harsher than he means to. By the time he's done, his scalp tingles and his skin is pink and soft. When he gets out, his pile of clothes is gone and a blow dryer is sitting on the counter. Never has he been so grateful for Zelda's preparedness.

After drying his hair and feeling altogether cleaner than he has ever been, Link wraps himself in a towel and trips his way down the hall. He makes his eyes as big as they can be when Zelda berates him for taking so long. She relents and then gives him clothes to put on.

"Okay. Since you don't know what place you're eating, this will work no matter where you go. A bit classy for a casual place, but not too casual for a high end."

Black socks and black pants, the tight ones he almost never wears. She turns away while he changes, riffling through his closet some more. He is buttoning up the pants when she turns, holding a dark green button up with subtle velvet leaves printed across it. A gift from her last year on his birthday. She smooths out the few wrinkles and hands it to him, already back in the closet. 

"You know…" she says thoughtfully, standing and turning to look at him. "I might have something to make this work. Hold on."

Link is straightening his collar when she comes back with a makeup bag and a hand mirror. "Alright," she gestures at his bed, "Sit still and tell me about this guy."

So Link does. She brushes through his hair and pulls some of it back into a low tail, humming and absolutely _glowing_ at the details he tells her. His hands move fast and she watches them from over his shoulder, and scolds him when he moves too much. A light application of eyeliner, and the green gem earrings he only wears on special occasions, and she pronounces him done up. 

Link looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, and for once is stunned by what he sees. He looks _good._ Too nice for the subpar apartment they live in. Zelda stands behind him, picking off any stray hairs from his shoulders and then kisses his cheek loudly. "You look hot, Link. Like proper hot." He rolls his eyes and blushes, but smacks her shoulder with a grin anyway. 

_'I'm nervous. I look so different.'_

"What, you mean you don't smell like coffee and you're allowed to have your hair down? You're still you!"

_'Yeah…'_

"Besides. He sounds like a good guy. Sounds like he'd know how to _take care of you."_

Link gasps and shoves her as he runs from the bathroom blushing red to the tips of his ears. Zelda's laughter follows him to the door, where he yanks on his shoes and makes for his coat. He checks the time and groans as he dashes out the door, Zelda poking her head out to watch him run down the hall. 

"Text me if you're getting laid! I don't want to wait up!"

-

Link gets to the cafe in good time. It's still before eight, but only just. It's a cold night even though there's still no snow. Fall here is wet and chilly, but some of the oaks still haven't lost all their leaves. The streetlights reflect yellow on the wet pavement, and Link catches his breath under the eave. He isn't waiting long, and he spots Ganon walking towards him from across the street. 

He is dressed the same as before. Smart, in a dark suit and his dark coat. Only now he looks relaxed and doesn't have his shoulder bag. He smiles when he spots Link, coming to a stop in front of him and eyeing him up and down. 

"You look amazing. Are you waiting for someone?"

Link gives a start before realizing it's a joke, and huffs with an exaggerated eye roll when Ganon chuckles. 

"I'm sorry Link, I couldn't resist. You do look incredible. I know it's cold tonight, but I thought we might walk. The car is parked over there, though, if you'd prefer."

Link shakes his head, pulling his coat collar up to keep his neck warmer, and Ganon smiles at him as they start walking. 

_'So, where are we going?'_

"Well, I've been meaning to try _Giorno's,_ if you're alright with Italian." Ganon isn't afraid to walk in Links space, and Link welcomes the heat that emanates from the taller man. In fact, he tentatively reaches out for Ganons arm, which the man offers as soon as he catches on. 

Link keeps his eyes forward after that, feeling far too giddy to speak even if he could. For his part, Ganon is content to walk in comfortable silence, cautioning Link when he spots a puddle or a particularly slick section of sidewalk.

They arrive at the venue after a leisurely walk, and Link is very glad he decided to dress up. Or that Zelda decided to dress him. Either way. 

_Giorno's_ is a massive classy joint, as it turns out. Link works at the cafe down the way because the tips are always better in a rich neighborhood, but just a few blocks down it's really another world. 

Ganon is all too confident in his movements, ushering Link inside and sparing a gentle laugh at how he gapes like a fish at the warm lights and beautiful mural of Italy on the wall. Someone offers to take their coats, and Links fingers fumble with the buttons. He feels so out of his element here, but it's all worth it when he turns back to Ganon and sees him _staring._

The big man moves forward, slowly moving a stray lock of Links hair back behind his ear. His hand follows the flow of his jaw and back up a bit, holding his cheek reverently. All while looking at his eyes. "Truly, you are a vision tonight. I saw before, but now…" he looks down and then up again, and okay, if Link pulls his shoulders back a bit for effect it might be a bit vain, so sue him. 

He takes in Ganon's appearance as well. His fiery hair is brushed and it's shiny even though Link can't spot any product. It really is a mane up close, hanging long and elegant around his face and down his back. His beard is immaculately trimmed, and his mouth… well if Link stares too long, Ganon hasn't noticed because he's still looking at Link. 

The hostess makes a quiet noise and they both turn to her, Ganon's hand dropping from where it still rested against Links cheek. 

"Pardon me sirs, but your table is ready for you. Mr. Ganondorf, will you and your guest follow me please?"

"Of course," and Ganon turns to walk beside Link, his large hand coming to rest on the smaller mans' lower back. It feels heavy against him, and Link wishes it were skin on skin instead. Still, he flashes the Gerudo a bright, blushing smile as he is guided to their table.

The table is in an entirely different section of the building. It's close to the kitchen but there isn't any sound besides the quiet piano and gentle water flow from a nearby fountain. The hostess puts two menus down for them, printed on thick eggshell paper and inlaid with what looks to be _actual_ gold. Link isn't sure which side to sit on until Ganon pulls out a chair for him. 

When they're seated, the hostess brings out two bottles of wine, which Ganon politely declines for the time being. Link eyes his menu without picking it up, noticing with no small amount of trepidation that there aren't any prices.

"I hope it's alright if we abstain from the wine. I'd like to talk without having my wits addled, for now." The table is small, and Link accidentally brushes against Ganon's legs underneath when he stretches. He freezes for a minute, but the easy smile hasn't left Ganon's lips, so he leaves his foot where it is.

_'So, you know Sign?'_

"I do. Only Hylian though. I speak a handful of languages. Useful for when I travel."

_'It's really nice to meet someone who understands.'_ He juts his chin out at the menu, _'Most places like this I just point at what I'd like, or write it down. Sometimes people get it.'_

Ganon nods, "I can only imagine it must be difficult sometimes. There are certain things we do now at my company to make things more accessible. Since my takeover some years ago, I'm still looking into ways to make the company more inclusive and my employees happier."

He sighs, and then picks up his menu, "But I'd rather not think about work right now, if you don't mind. I heard they have a wonderful French onion soup, even though it's not exactly Italian."

Link selects a salad for his appetizer, and Ganon chooses one as well. They talk about idle things. How Link loves his classes, but wonders where his degree will take him. Ganon seems supportive enough, and reminds him that the world always needs more academics. Power without the wisdom to use it, is chaotic and useless. Ganon talks about his home in the Valley, a sandstone house that glistens in the golden sun like polished marble. He talks about an oasis not far off, with a clear pool of freshwater. 

It's refreshing to say the least. 

Dinner passes pleasantly enough, and their legs haven't stopped touching. They order a chocolate lava cake for dessert, and Links mouth had watered at the mere sight. He wasn't expecting to eat most of it. And definitely wasn't expecting Ganon to feed it to him.

Ganon pays discreetly despite Links meager protesting, assuring him that he would rather have the student focusing on his university fund than on a date. Which he invited him to. By the time they're outside, Link is sighing in delight at the best meal he's had since… well, ever. He wonders if he ever will again. He tells Ganon as much. 

The Gerudo laughs at that, looking down at him fondly. "Little Link, I wouldn't ever refuse you if you want to come here again. There are other places we can go next time, of course."

Link blushes furiously, and his eyes widen with hope as he looks up at Ganon. He signs carefully.

_'This isn't a one time thing?'_

They're walking slowly back towards the cafe, and it doesn't feel like they only just met there a short time ago. There's a bench under the eaves, dry despite the wet air. Ganon gestures for him to sit, so he does. 

"Link," he begins slowly, "I'm not the sort to go on a date without intent." He sits down leaving a bit of space between them, and Link puffs out a breath that fogs in front of him. 

"I'm not a fool. I don't think your obvious interest is feigned." He chuckles at the indignant look he gets at the _obvious,_ but continues. "However, you must know I'm older than you by a good deal. I'm nearing my late thirties." 

Link does the math in his head. He's twenty three, so… at least fifteen years. _'So…'_ Link looks down, his ears drooping before he looks back up at Ganon, _'You think we shouldn't do this again?'_

Ganon sighs, and leans forward so his hands are clasping between his knees. He looks like he is considering something, and then sits up to face Link fully. 

"No. I quite enjoy your company. You're wise beyond your years. But understand that if you want to be with me, I don't like sharing. We would be exclusive."

Okay. Moving fast but _whatever,_ Link's fine with that. He is quick to face Ganon more fully, already signing and mouthing the words before he can stop himself.

_'I like you a lot. You talk to me like I matter and we just met. You're kind and you're so… supportive. You really care. I just. I'm not even done school yet and I'm kind of a mess most of the time. My roommate had to pick out my clothes today. And I have kind of wanted you since I saw you, so…'_

His ears droop again, but this time they're red from embarrassment. He stuffs his hands between his knees to warm them _and_ to keep from rambling anymore. Ganon reaches over to him, and gently pries one of his hands loose to hold. He brings it to his lips, pressing them softly to the back of his knuckles. His gold eyes are intense, as he murmurs.

"I am far from a good man. How can I say no to such a confession?"

Now, he sits up straight, and then leans towards Link, who is still nervous after his wordy explanation. Ganon is close now, one hand behind him on the bench, the other being held between the two of them. The air is warm, and Link can feel his eyes start to close when they are so close he can feel the others breath. He smells like chocolate and Link licks his lips, watching Ganon's curve upward in a smile.

"May I kiss you, little Link?"

Ganons' eyes go wide with surprise when Link closes the distance urgently. The blonde is almost in his lap, and his kiss is not inexperienced, but clumsily eager. Ganons' hand slides from the bench up Links back to his neck, where he cradles Links head when he responds. He feels small in his arms. Not weak, just small. 

Link whines when Ganon pulls away, his eyes half lidded and breathing quickened. The Gerudo is smiling at him, and presses a chaste kiss to his cold nose, chuckling when Link makes an indignant sound. He moves to speak, but the Hylian presses forward and kisses him again, desperate and a little clumsy. Ganon groans at the display, and closes his eyes again while his hand moves up Link's back to his neck and into his hair. It's softer than he expected, and he gives the low tail a gentle tug that has Link whimpering into his mouth. _Interesting._

They kiss a while longer, and this time when Ganon pulls away, he holds Link back gently. When his eyes focus, what he sees is positively a vision. 

Links lips are swollen and almost red in the lamplight, pupils blown wide and skin flushed. His breathing is heavy, puffing out clouds in the chilly air now that there is space between them. Suddenly feeling curious, Ganon tugs on Links hair again, a little harder, and the Hylian actually thrusts his hips a bit and moans. Link glares when he realizes Ganon has no intention of providing further stimulation. 

Link can feel how hard he is in these stupid, tight pants, and he wants desperately to be in Ganons lap right now. Instead, he makes a frustrated sound and leans heavily into the mans' side, hiding his blushing face in the cool fabric. Ganon chuckles again, and shifts his arm to hold Link closer, rubbing soothing patterns into his back. From his higher vantage, he can only see the red tips of his ears poking out from blonde hair.

"Just breathe, little Link."

Link reaches up to clutch at Ganon's coat, wrinkles be damned, and stays tucked there in the crook of his arm until he feels somewhat composed. 

He sits up and, embarrassed, looks up at Ganon.

_'I'm so sorry. I don't normally uh… I mean. I just. I really want you.'_

This time, when Ganon smiles, there is a hint of something darker. "Do you work tomorrow, Link?"

He shakes his head no.

"Any plans at all?"

Again, no.

Links' face splits into a grin when he realizes what Ganon is getting at, and he stands, moving to position himself between Ganons' legs. The big man rests his hands on Links hips, thumbs pressing only _just_ into the V there.

_'Do you think… you might want company tonight?'_

Ganon reads the signing easily, and pulls Link forward so that Link has to catch himself on his shoulders, gasping when lips find his neck beneath his collar. Just a few small kisses, a blazing trail that somehow conjures an impossible heat in his veins. Ganon grazes his teeth across skin, and licks a stripe of skin up to Links jaw. Link is panting again, and how is that even a _thing?_

But then Ganon pushes him away and stands, looking down at Link with something akin to hunger. 

"I'd be honoured to have your company, little Link."

Link pretends the shiver is from the cold.

-

The drive to Ganons, hotel is over faster than Link expects. The man actually had a driver, so Link was able to sit with Ganon in the back and, well… he pulls his collar up again as they enter the lavish hotel, trying to hide the hickey rapidly darkening on his neck. There's a guy in the elevator who presses the buttons for them, and Link didn't even know that job actually existed, let alone what it was called. It's a shame, because Ganons hand on his lower back threatens to dip lower, and Link would like to experience making out in an elevator.

He signs this to Ganon as they walk to his room, and the Gerudo laughs heartily, unlocking the door with a card key and tucking it back into his pocket. Link has no sooner entered the room when Ganon is on him.

Ganon leans against the wall, grabbing Link and pulling him up against him before the door has even fully shut. Link is grateful not to be the only one feeling desperate for it, and reaches up to shove Ganons coat off his shoulders. At the same time, Ganon leans down to kiss him, his own large hands helping to remove the garment. It hits the ground in a heavy pile, and the next thing to go, Link has decided, is the belt. 

Still lip locked, Links fingers fumble with the leather strap, the belt buckle tinkling as it gets knocked this way and that. Ganon eventually undoes it himself, and then he is backing Link up against the hall wall opposite them. There's a small table here, and Ganon knocks the cheap coffee pot onto the floor in favour of making room, grabbing two handfuls of Link's ass through his pants. It makes Link pull away to gasp, and then he moans when Ganons hands move to his thighs, lifting him easily onto the table so they are eye to eye. 

They take a moment to breathe, and Link smiles at Ganon, pulling him forward into a kiss by the black tie still around his neck. Ganon licks his way into Links mouth, slower than before, more measured. Carefully, he kisses the Hylian until Link is positively _squirming_ on the table, trying to wrap his legs around Ganons wide hips. He whines when Ganon pulls away, but eagerly raises his arms when the darker man begins lifting his shirt up. The fabric gets caught on one of his earrings, and after Ganons large, deceptively nimble fingers set it free, Link shivers at the chill. 

"Are you cold?" 

Ganon crowds him in the desk again, Links legs spread wide and his back against the wall. He nods and then signs with a smirk. 

_'I know what could warm me up.'_

Ganon laughs at that, pretending to think for a moment before shaking his head, and kissing Link once more. Shirtless, Link gasps when Ganons long hair brushes against his chest, breaking out in goosebumps even as he tries to shuck his own pants off. His dick is painfully hard, trapped in his underwear and dress pants, and he needs _relief._

Ganon seems to understand, and leaves a gasping, writhing Links mouth to kiss a trail down his jaw and neck, mouthing at the bruises he has already left. Considers biting down into the fleshy part of Links shoulder, but decides against the darker thought, continuing his journey south down Links body. 

His hands continue their soothing petting of Links sides, thumbs dipping into his pants at every opportunity. His skin is chilled, and when Ganon finds his mouth beside a pert nipple, he takes advantage. He laves at it firmly, licking over the flesh with his eyes closed, focusing on the sounds he wrings from Links mouth. The Hylian is trembling under his ministrations, and actually cries out when Ganon scrapes his beard across his chest. His hands had flown to Ganons hair, where he cards his fingers through the mane and holds on as Ganon continues his assault. 

Ganon licks the reddening skin one more time, leaning back to puff out against his chest, looking up at Link with a smirk, "My, you are responsive, aren't you? Is it too much, little Link?"

The nickname pulls a garbled moan from Link, who shakes his head vigorously before throwing it back with a thud against the wall. Ganon chuckles and moves to the other nipple, hand sliding up Links side to play with the sensitive one. He begins again, while scraping his nail gently over the other, pinches it hard with little warning. Link arches off the wall and cries out, shaking and that's when Ganon realizes just what he has done. 

Links pants are still buttoned, but Ganon stands and undoes them easily, finding the inside covered in cum. It's still lazily spurting from his cock, the top poking out of his underwear. Ganon feels a hot surge of arousal at the sight, taking it all in.

Link, shirtless and panting on a table with his legs spread wide. Link, with his neck bruised and nipples achingly hard. Link, still shaking from an orgasm, his dick leaking out onto his pants and the table beneath. 

Ganon moans then, palming himself through his pants. He has little doubt Link will be ready to go again soon, but he has to calm down if he is going to make it through the night. 

Ganon removes his tie and suit jacket, followed by his dress shirt. Link watches hungrily, regaining some of his composure and sitting up. The Gerudo unbuttons his shirt and finally, after a torturously slow removal of his pants and briefs, he is naked. 

Link actually moans at the sight. He hasn't seen anyone like Ganon. 

The man is huge everywhere. A thick neck leading down into thicker shoulders. Bunched with muscle and gorgeous dark skin. His chest is massive like Link knew it would be, a thick patch of hair that leads all the way down passed his abs and to his cock. It's thick too, like the rest of him. Fiery red curls at the base, and a thick vein climbing to the head. 

Link must be staring too long, because Ganon takes himself in hand, and strokes a couple times. The tip glistens then, and Links mouth waters.

Flushing further, Link meets Ganons intense gaze.

_'I don't normally… I uh, I didn't mean to cum so fast. I'm so sorry.'_

Far from distressed, Ganons face goes soft, and he moves towards Link, still perched on the table. He takes Links face in hand, thumb wiping away a stray tear Link didn't even notice, and smiles kindly.

"Little Link, you are perfect. There is nothing to apologize for."

And that said, kisses him sweetly on the mouth. Link sighs into it, hands reaching out and up to take Ganons hair into his hands. The Gerudo picks him up, and Links ankles can't meet as he wraps his legs around Ganons waist.

"You're so perfect," Ganon repeats reverently, laying him on a massive bed. The sheets are new and soft and Link lifts his hips up when Ganon makes to remove his pants. He blushes hotly when the cum sticks to his skin, and Ganon snags a bottle of water and wets part of the sheet. He wipes Link down with it until he is clean, holding his hip as he squirms from sensitivity. 

"So responsive," Ganon repeats, moving to lay beside him. Link is having none of it, and rolls himself up on top of Ganon, sitting on his belly and groaning at the feel of a thick cock on his ass.

He rocks himself on Ganon, slowly working himself so that he can feel the tip of Ganons dick on his balls and the sweet slide of him between his cheeks, brushing against his hole. 

Ganon hands him a small bottle of lube, from where Link doesn't know, but the Hylian doesn't hesitate to pop the cap. He warms some of it up in his hands, and twists around to stroke Ganon as best he can. It's an awkward angle, but the cock is heavy in his hands and _oh Hylia_ he can't even wrap his fingers around it. 

Link is distracted when he feels a hand in his hip, and turns to look down at Ganon with a raised eyebrow. The Gerudo shifts him down a bit, and Link is _sitting_ on Ganons cock. He slides forward, easily now, and thrusts his hips back and forward. Ganon groans at the sight, and reaches down to hold his own dick firmer, angling it to catch on Links hole. It does on the next slide, the tip threatening to breach the tight ring of muscle. Link flinches and looks down wide eyed at Ganon.

"I won't take you this way, don't worry. Do you feel good?"

Link nods, and now relaxed, continues to grind himself on top of him. It's really just _too hot._ He swallows thickly and presses his hand down to Ganons chest, eyes heavy as he stares down at him. 

Ganon isn't faring better, but he is more relaxed, content to watch Link work himself into a frenzy. That just won't do.

Link grunts, almost falling as he grasps Ganons other hand. Pulling it further back from his hip, he guides Ganons hand to the cleft of his ass, squeezing the thick fingers and hoping he gets the message. 

He does, and Ganon dips his fingers in the lube that has pooled at the base of his cock, before prodding insistently at Links hole. It's a slick slide and with how Link is still grinding, it doesn't take long for the first finger to slip inside. Link winces and gasps, lifting off of it right away and panting down at Ganon. 

"Well, if you'd be patient and stay still," he murmurs, secretly turned on by Links impatience to have his ass stuffed.

He turns Link easily, ignoring the surprised yelp and patting Links ass as the Hylian comes to rest facing the bottom of the bed. He still straddles Ganon, but now he faces down with his ass in Ganons direction and the thought of being so openly _exposed_ has him moaning. 

"My Link, my little Link. Is this alrig-" 

Ganon groans as Link takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. It's hot and wet and he can feel exactly how desperate Link is because he's pushing down on it, lips stretched obscenely as he forces more into his mouth. Ganon takes that as his answer, and snags the lube bottle to coat his fingers liberally. 

Links ass is a thing of beauty. Ganon hasn't ever been one to appreciate art, but, well… he kneads the soft cheeks in front of him, watching them bounce as Link rocks forward to suck more cock into his mouth. This way, Ganon can see Links hard on hanging down, brushing against Ganons belly with every motion. His balls hang heavily beneath him, and Ganon reaches out to fondle them with one hand while the other seeks elsewhere.

Ganons finger is firm against his hole, and Link makes a loud slurping sound accidentally when he feels it push inside. It's so much _bigger_ than his own fingers, and the stretch of it isn't quite pleasant at first. He pulls off of Ganons dick for a moment to breathe, looking at the glistening, dark head of it bobbing in front of him. He moans when the finger in his ass pushes deeper, and Ganons other hand moves to stroke his cock in time with his shallow thrusts. The heat in his belly is growing rapidly, thrumming through his veins and it's so _much_ he is about to burst but… Link shakes his head furiously, reaching back with one hand to stop Ganon. He doesn't want to cum yet. Not again. Not until Ganon is inside him.

Ganon takes his hand away without question, watching as Link circles his own cock and holds tight, staving off an impending orgasm. Touched, Ganon returns to fingering Links ass. He pushes his finger in all the way, enjoying the way Link sputters around his mouthful, and does it again and again. He moans when Link takes him deeper into his mouth, and resolves to do the same.

Another two fingers later, Link is laying flat on Ganons belly panting against his skin. The Gerudo's cock is still hard and wet, laying heavily beside his face. He stares at it in a daze as his ass is opened, three fingers more than he has ever taken. It feels like he can't take anymore, but staring at the dick in front of him, it isn't an option not to.

He yelps when Ganon grabs his hips and pulls him backwards. He's confused only for a second before a hot tongue is licking over his hole. He releases a strangled sound, gripping Ganons sides as his cheeks are pulled apart. 

Ganon would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. Link was so small compared to him. How easy it would be to push and pull him into various positions. But this? How light the boy is, and embarrassed by the sounds he's making. Experienced then, but perhaps not as much as Ganon had thought. 

He expertly tongues Links sensitive hole, delving only just inside. The lube is flavorless, and it makes the slide of his tongue easy and fast. He continues this way, adding two of his fingers back into the mix.

Ganon pulls away to take a breath, and it takes Link no time at all to crawl forward, falling over briefly on shaking hands. He positions himself on his hands and knees over Ganons legs, and looks over his shoulder at him. 

"Beautiful," Ganon whispers, shifting quickly to accommodate. He ends up on his knees behind Link, his cock dipping down to rest on the small of Links back. Link groans and buries his head in the comforter, grabbing fistfuls of it and rocking forward. 

Ganon moves forward and leans back on his heels so they are on even ground, and gently takes Links hips. As badly as he wants to ravage the blonde, he wants him again tomorrow morning. 

"Link?"

It's soft, his voice. Link blinks and does his best to relax, a large hand running down his back soothingly. He mewls when Ganon leans over him, resting on his forearms and utterly eclipsing him. He can feel the hot head of his cock against his ass, pressing but not entering. 

Link arches his back as best he can, craning his head to the side and licking his lips. Ganon leans down to kiss him, and very slowly presses his hips forward.

Link makes noises into Ganons mouth as his body opens to the welcome intrusion. Everything is hot. It feels almost suffocating beneath the Gerudo, his red hair a curtain over one shoulder. And then he feels the head of the mans' cock slip inside his ass.

Link cries out, and tears spring to his eyes as he tears at the sheets, his breathing laboured and fast. Ganon groans into his mouth, swallowing Links sounds greedily. His hips slow to a stop, and he reaches for one of Links hands. The Hylian grabs onto his fingers tight, fighting his own body to relax. He pulls away from their kiss to breathe into the sheets, his dick hot and hard between him and the mattress.

"You're perfect, little Link. So perfect." 

Ganon means it. Link responds to him beautifully. So sensitive and virile. He kisses Links head tenderly, smiling when he feels the body under him relax. When Link turns his face up again to look at him, he mouths one word soundlessly.

_'Move.'_

Ganon presses forward again, a slow stretch that has Links knuckles turning white against the sheets and Ganons hand. He can feel it stretching further the deeper it goes. Spearing him open in the best sort of way. An immense pressure in his ass that just keeps _going._ He moves to kiss Ganon again, and winces when it pulls him forward and the cock inside him slides out a bit. The Gerudo obliges him with a hum, kissing him gently. The pressure keeps coming, pushing further and further inside, until finally, blissfully, Ganon is fully seated.

Ganon gives Link a few minutes to regulate his breathing, planting kisses across his shoulders and his lips when Link looks at him. From this angle it's difficult, and Ganon wants Link to relax. He does, gradually, and when at last his body is pliant and open, Ganon begins. 

Link cries out when the first thrust happens. His hole clenching on nothing before he is bullied open again. And again. And the steady filling of his ass is enough to finally pull a spark of pleasure for him. He moans then, feeling a sharp pleasure zing through him on one thrust that has him scrambling for something to hold onto tighter. 

"Ah, ha," Link gasps when Ganon hits his prostate again. His cock is still aching beneath him, and he lifts his hips to free it. He moves to reach down, but Ganon is faster. His large hand nearly covers his entire dick, and it takes only a few well timed strokes of a hand and thrusts into his ass before he's coming again. 

Ganons hips stutter when Link tightens around him, the boys muscles spasming around his cock. He continues to stroke Link through his orgasm, enjoying the increased tightness and desperate cries beneath him. 

"Sweet Link, may I?" 

And Link is garbled beneath him, and perhaps when he thrusts his hips back onto Ganon it's to get away from the hand still stroking him, but the heated look in his eyes speaks volumes. With only a few hard thrusts, Ganon follows Link across the peak.

Link can feel Ganon coming. Through the blinding pleasure, he can actually _feel_ the cum being pumped into him. It's hot, and it seems to fill his belly entirely. The hand on his dick falters, and Link misses the intensity as much as he loathes it. But then Ganon is finished, and he takes Link with him as he rolls into his side. 

The Gerudo pants into Links hair, his hands petting the blondes sides up and down. Link mumbles something and shifts, pulling his hips up and off of Ganons softening cock. He ignores the cum that leaks out of his ass, and blushes brilliantly at the wet sounds his body makes as he turns to face Ganon. The big man gives him a fond look, pulling him to his chest and nuzzling into his hair. 

"Perfect, little Link. Perfect."

Some time later, Link emerges from the bathroom on weak legs. An ache has settled into the base of his spine, and he winces and leans against the door frame. 

Ganon is sitting reclined in a fresh made bed. He called room service for new blankets, and tipped handsomely for their discretion. Link thinks he heard something about wine being sent to the various rooms around them but he can't be sure.

He knocks on the door and Ganon looks up from his laptop, eyebrow raised.

_'I think you broke me.'_

Ganon laughs, closing his laptop and putting it on the bedside table. "Well, you didn't seem to mind earlier." 

Link makes a face at him, but drops the towel around his waist and gingerly climbs into the bed beside Ganon. He sighs with a smile at the plush blankets, watching the Gerudo put his glasses in their case on the table. Ganon holds Link close, and then sits up suddenly just as Link gets comfortable. The Hylian grumbles and gets a pinch to his ear for that. 

Ganon leans back again, now with Links phone in hand. "This rang while you were washing up, by the way."

Link hums and accepts the phone, blinking at the text messages. He sits up in a rush when he realizes who it is.

_Z: Hey, hot stuff, you coming home?_

_Z: Hey_

_Z: Hey_

_Z: Okay I'm assuming you're getting boned rn so I expect details later_

_Z: Like all of them_

Link thuds his phone against his face, and then texts back as fast as he can.

_L: I'm fine I'm good_

Not ten seconds later.

_Z: You got it didn't you_

Link flushes, and chances a glance at Ganon. The man is still reclined, watching Links expression with interest. He winks at Link, whose ears droop as he blushes again. He texts back.

_L: I'll be gone the weekend_

__

_Z: You!_

He tosses his phone to the other side of the bed, and crawls back to the crook of Ganons arm. He sighs and presses a kiss to the dark skin there, and Ganon traces patterns into his back.

_'I still want to read those books.'_

Ganon chuckles, and then exaggerates a hurt sound, "I knew you just wanted to get at my library."

Link makes an indignant sound, and sits up, looking at him seriously. 

_'Where's your phone?'_

Ganon grabs it from underneath a pillow, and unlocks it before handing it to him. The amount of trust that takes makes Link melt inside, and he navigates to his own contact info.

_Notes: Interested in the private library. Very interested in the man who owns the private library. Call or text any time._

Link erases the note, and adds a new one. 

_Interested in you. Interested in you being mine. Interested in being yours._

He hands it back to Ganon determined to show how serious he is. Love at first sight and all. 

Ganon accepts the phone and reads the note, tossing the phone aside and yanking Link in for a deep kiss. 

"Oh, my little Link. Did you ever doubt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think.


End file.
